


Green Leaves and Pun

by Milla984



Series: Cinquanta Sfumature di Elfi Grigio Tortora [2]
Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Legolas Greenleaf, Bedtime Stories, Come nascono gli elfi?, Nonsense, Thranduil is such a good dad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/pseuds/Milla984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonsense assoluto, mischiato a un headcanon nato di recente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Leaves and Pun

Ogni elfo

giù nella Terra di Mezzo

sa come arriva un neonato…

ma Legolas Thranduilion,

che vive a Boscoverde,

lui no! Nessuno gliel’ha spiegato!

 

Non conosce la storia degli elfetti - bambine e bambini-

che giungono la notte, dentro piccoli cestini

dal vento di Manwë dolcemente cullati.

Attraversavano mari, monti e anche prati

per posarsi con grazia dopo una lenta discesa

davanti all’uscio di casa dei genitori in trepidante attesa.

 

«Da dove vengono gli elfi, Ada?» chiede una sera

quando ancora non ha raggiunto la sua sesta primavera.

A quel punto il Re riflette pensieroso

se raccontargli della notte in cui nel Reame Boscoso

un elfo molto speciale appena arrivato

tra la chioma di un albero era rimasto incastrato.

 

Il nome _Verdefoglia_ ricamato sul pigiamino

non è stato scelto a caso per il principino…

 

«Per stavolta leggiamo la favola dei sette minatori barbuti

e della colf che fanno lavorare senza versarle contributi»

risponde Thranduil intanto che gli rimbocca la coperta.

«I Naugrim non mi piacciono…» dice l’erede (seppur con aria incerta)

e il padre sorride con orgoglio tutto Silvano:

suo figlio non avrà mai come migliore amico un nano!

**Author's Note:**

> Ho capito che le note per queste nonsense mi serviranno sempre e solo a chiedere scusa.  
> Scusa, Leggy!! Di nuovo ti ho tirato in mezzo ma è perché ti voglio bbbbene! (e anche perché sei adattissimo alla parte)  
> Mi sono sfacciatamente ispirata alle opere del Dr.Seuss per via di un discorso nato con un'amica in merito a neonati che vengono calciorotati fuori da Valinor e arrivano nella TdM come i bambini nel film “Il Grinch”… meglio che non aggiunga altro!


End file.
